


love gun

by Agentpeggicarter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4678430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentpeggicarter/pseuds/Agentpeggicarter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Have you seen my... <i>oh</i>."</p>
            </blockquote>





	love gun

You run through the tower looking for your gun, something that shouldn’t be misplaced. You were positive it was locked up in your bedroom safe since being home, but upon checking the locked safe, found no weapon.

Come on, of all things to go missing it had to be your lucky handgun.

The others thought you were crazy for calling it lucky, they didn’t believe a weapon could be lucky. They were wrong though. That handgun had saved you from many firefights that could have ended with your death, so you were very unhappy when you couldn’t find it.

“Tony! I swear to God, if you’ve hidden it as some sort of joke I’m going to make Stark industry bankrupt.” You yell as you look under the couch, throwing pillows to the floor to check the cushions.

It was a silly place to check, but check it you did, no place was going to go unchecked. You’d check the whole Tower if it came to it.

“Don’t you dare touch the money.” Tony hollers from a safe distance away from the war path you were on. The Hulk was easier to deal with than you.

“Seriously this isn’t funny.”

The whole tower was torn up at this point in your frantic attempt to find the lost weapon. When you couldn’t find it in the common rooms, you were began to search bedrooms, or try to. No one seemed to like the idea of destroying their room.

“When was the last place you had it?” Steve asked, trying to be the voice of reason and stop you from destroying the Tower any more than you already had.

“If I knew that do you think I’d be tearing this place apart?”

Steve had to give you that. You just wanted to calm you down and get you thinking logically. Apparently logic wasn’t to be apart of this search.

Your face suddenly lit up at a thought and you tear from the room. “I bet Nat knows where it is.” you shout over your shoulder as you dead to the Widows room.

“Nat? Have you seen my….?” you ask knocking once before opening the door, only to wish you had waited for the response to enter. “Oh.”

Natasha stood in her room in nothing but a pair of, very cute, black underwear, her back to the door, a matching bra in hand. The interruption didn’t startle her or cause her to change any faster. Nat put the bra on before turning to you.

“Have I seen what?” she asked.

You try to form a sentence, but you are at a loss for words with Natasha looking so tantalizing before.

“My gun.” you manage to get out, trying to look anywhere but her.

Natasha smirks at your reaction and walks over to her side table where she pulled out your gun. She flashes it at you before handing it to you. “You said that I could borrow it for the Dubai mission.”  
“Right. Dubai.” you mumble, remembering the conversation, but very distracted by the good looking agent in front of you.

“Anything else?” Natasha asks.


End file.
